starwarsfandomcom_ka-20200214-history
ვარსკვლავური ომების ტრილოგია: ორიგინალური საუნდტრეკების ანთოლოგია
}} ვარსკვლავური ომების ტრილოგია: ორიგინალური საუნდტრეკების ანთოლოგია არის ოთხმაგი CD-კრებული, გამოცემული 1993 წლის 23 ნოემბერს Arista Records-ის მიერ. მასში შეტანილია ორიგინალური ტრილოგიის სამივე ფილმის, ახალი იმედის, იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმის და ჯედაის დაბრუნების მუსიკა. ჩანაწერები ამ გამოცემისთვის აღადგინეს და გაწმინდეს ხარვეზებისგან, თუმცა მოყვარულებს შორის ყველაზე დიდი ინტერესი გამოიწვია მეოთხე დისკმა, ჩანაწერებით, რომლებიც სხვა კრებულებზე არ გამოცემულა. გამოცემას მოჰყვება ფერადი ბუკლეტი ჯონ უილიამსის მუსიკის განხილვით და ფილმებში და CD-ებზე წარმოდგენილი ვერსიების შედარება. კომპოზიციები დისკი 1 - ვარსკვლავური ომები #20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension – 0:22 #Main Title – 5:23 #Imperial Attack* – 6:41 #The Desert/The Robot Auction – 2:51 #The Little People Work – 4:08 #The Princess Appears – 4:06 #The Land of the Sand People – 2:55 #The Return Home – 2:48 #Inner City* – 4:44 #Mouse Robot/Blasting Off – 4:03 #Rescue of the Princess – 4:48 #The Walls Converge – 4:33 #Ben's Death/TIE Fighter Attack – 3:51 #Princess Leia's Theme – 4:23 #The Last Battle – 12:13 #The Throne Room/End Title – 5:32 *''მანამდე გამოუქვეყნებელი'' დისკი 2 - იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა #20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension (ალფრედ ნიუმენი, 1954) – 0:22 #Main Title/The Imperial Probe (გაფართოებული ვერსია)* – 7:58 #Luke's Escape – 3:34* #Luke's Rescue – 1:45 #The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) – 2:59 #The Battle in the Snow – 3:45 #Luke's First Crash* – 4:12 #The Rebels Escape Again – 2:59 #The Asteroid Field – 4:14 #Yoda's Theme – 3:26 #Han Solo and the Princess – 3:26 #The Training of a Jedi Knight – 3:13 #The Magic Tree – 3:32 #Yoda and the Force – 4:02 #City in the Clouds* – 6:50 #Lando's Palace – 3:52 #The Duel – 4:14 #Hyperspace – 4:03 #Finale/End Credits – 6:18 *''მანამდე გამოუქვეყნებელი'' დისკი 3 - ჯედაის დაბრუნება #Twentieth Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension (ალფრედ ნიუმენი, 1954) - 0:22 #Main Title/Approaching the Death Star - 5:18 #Han Solo Returns (At the Court of Jabba the Hutt) - 4:06 #Fight in the Dungeon* - 3:38 #Return of the Jedi - 4:59 #Emperor Arrives* - 2:05 #Death of Yoda* - 6:03 #Parade of the Ewoks - 3:25 #Luke and Leia - 4:43 #Emperor Confronts Luke* - 3:26 #Into the Trap - 2:36 #First Ewok Battle/Fight with the Fighters* - 7:18 #Forest Battle - 4:01 #Final Duel/Into the Death Star* - 3:37 #Emperor's Death - 2:41 #Darth Vader's Death* - 2:31 #Through the Flames* - 1:36 #Leia Breaks the News/Funeral Pyre for a Jedi - 2:19 #Ewok Celebration/Finale - 7:58 *''მანამდე გამოუქვეყნებელი'' დისკი 4 - გამოუყენებელი ჩანაწერები და მანამდე გამოუცემელი მასალა #20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension (ალფრედ ნიუმენი, 1954) - 0:22 #Main Title (ალტერნატიული ვერსია)* - 2:16 #Heroic Ewok/The Fleet Goes into Hyperspace* - 3:05 #Hive of Villainy* - 2:12 #Destruction of Alderaan* - 1:31 #Drawing the Battle Lines/Leia's Instructions* - 4:02 #The Ewok Battle* - 2:48 #Attack Postion* - 3:04 #Crash Landing* - 3:35 #Cantina Band - 2:46 #Lapti Nek - 2:48 #Cantina Band, No. 2* - 3:44 #Faking the Code* - 4:10 #Brother and Sister* - 3:08 #Standing By* - 1:14 #Leia Is Wounded/Luke and Vader Duel* - 2:57 #Carbon Freeze/Luke Pursues the Captives/Departure of Boba Fett** - 11:08 #Losing a Hand* - 5:20 #Return of the Jedi (ალტერნატიული ვერსია)* - 5:03 #Leia Breaks the News (ალტერნატიული ვერსია)/Funeral Pyre for a Jedi (ფილმის ვერსია)* - 2:27 #Ewok Celebration (ფილმის ვერსია)* - 6:22 *''მანამდე გამოუქვეყნებელი'' **''მანამდე გამოუცემელი, გარდა კომპოზიციის "Departure of Boba Fett".'' იხილეთ აგრეთვე *ახალი იმედი, საუნდტრეკი *იმპერიის საპასუხო დარტყმა, საუნდტრეკი *ჯედაის დაბრუნება'', საუნდტრეკი ორიგინალური საუნდტრეკების ანთოლოგია